Being Loved
by Severussnape1984
Summary: Christopher Meloni as Elliot Stabler gets bitten by a wolf while on patrol and finds a long lost close friend, Julie. He falls deeply in love with her. She gets saved by Elliot and later, she becomes his girlfriend and mate.
1. Chapter 1

Being loved. A Law And Order SVU Fanfiction

Summary: This is a sort of a Fantasy, Science Fiction and a lot of Romance. Even a really steamy Romance towards the end, like getting married, a couple of kids and they will live happily ever after.

Olivia Benson left SVU. So she got a transfer to Oregon. Detective Elliot Stabler gets bitten by a wolf while on patrol at night time. A 30 year old woman, who is a mute named, Julie Williams, who is abused by the drug dealer Kingpin's assistant and the Kingpin himself and she gets rescued by none other than Elliot, who knew her very well ever since she was a baby.

Julie's parents got killed for double crossing after she got dropped off at the Stabler Residence. And Elliot knew that Julie will be his girlfriend and mate for the rest of their live for eternity. (You know something weird and funny, I had this dream about this story on 11/28/13. Right on Thanksgiving.)

Chapter 1: Bitten By A Wolf.

East side of Manhattan

March 25. 9:30 P.M.

1 evening on a lovely Spring, cloudy night, Detective Elliot Stabler was driving in the cop car and out on patrol on the East side of Manhattan, NY. While he was driving out there, Elliot saw something like an animal of some sort. 'Maybe, it's a loose stray dog or something.' Elliot thought to himself. So he thought he could go check it out himself.

He pulled the car up to the side of the road and he parked it. He got out of the car and he slowly quietly took out his gun out of his holster on his left, just in case for any precautions. He was very alarmed and he looked around very carefully and he walked towards the small opening right in between a house or an apartment and a warehouse and he walked in between the 2 buildings.

When he got into the back yard of the warehouse, his gun at the ready, he heard a low growl from behind the big shrub bushes. Elliot was startled by the sound of that growl. He turned around when suddenly, the wolf came, leaping out of the bushes and attacked Elliot and bit him on left shoulder. "AH! GET OFF OF ME!" Elliot screamed at the top of his lungs in pain when the wolf bit him as it sank it's teeth into his skin.

He took his gun into his right hand and he was still struggling with the wolf and pointed it into it's side and then, 'BANG!' A gun shot to the wolf's side. The wolf was dead. Elliot panted and heaved in his chest and he was in excruciating pain from the bite. He got up and stood from the ground as he put away his gun into his holster and he reached his right hand and he was holding his left shoulder as he started running towards his cop car. He was pretty damn sure that somebody had heard that gun shot.

Elliot got into the car, started it up and he drove down the as fast as the car could take it. He had to go to the Hospital immediately. While he was driving to the Hospital, Elliot felt a burning sensation, running through his whole entire body. He did not even know what was happening to him. He was still in terrible pain from the bite.

20 minutes later, when he parked his cop car into the hospital parking lot, Elliot got out of the car and ran inside and he was still holding his left shoulder, still in pain. The nurse had noticed of his condition of the wound and she ran to him to get Elliot into the room and to wait for Dr. Perkins to get it cleaned up. The nurse had thought that it was serious. Dr. Perkins walked in to see Elliot. "Mr. Stabler, what happened tonight?" Elliot's doctor asked of wanting to know what was really going on.

Elliot looked at Dr. Perkins straight in the eye. "I was on patrol tonight and Though I saw something suspicious and I got out of the cop car. I went in between the 2 buildings and then when I got into the back yard of the warehouse, a wolf jumped out of the bushes and it attacked me." Elliot said as he looked at Dr. Perkins. He then looked down and showed Elliot's doctor his shoulder wound, looking at it and he looked back at him again. "This is what really happened tonight." Elliot said.

Dr. Perkins sighed and looked at Elliot's shoulder. 'Oh, it's only a scratch. Nothing serious there.' Elliot's doctor thought to himself. "Well, let's get that cleaned up and then check you out for any rabies, shall we?" Dr. Perkins asked. To Elliot, it was a big scratch. But to the doctors, it was only a small scratch. So, when Elliot was A+ okay, going through the results and the diagnosis, he had no rabies what so ever. That was so weird.

It was 11:00 P.M. and Elliot knew it was getting really late, he thanked his doctor and he left the Hospital, got into his cop car and went home to his apartment and went to bed for the night and he dreams of what was to become of him. Elliot had to work the next morning for a new case.

When Elliot was in his bed, he was in his very deep thought. Whoa! How can this wolf that had bit him have no damn rabies when it attacked Elliot that way? Perhaps the wolf was owned by someone who was wealthy enough? Maybe? That was so very weird.

Elliot had felt something very different like inside of him right after that wolf had bit him a while ago. Wait until the next full moon and to see what Elliot would turn into. We shall soon find out sooner or later. Really spooky.


	2. 2: Dreams

Chapter 2: Dreams.

Stabler Residence

March 25. 1:00 A.M

Elliot was in his bed sound asleep, dreaming of his visions of what was going to happen later on. He had felt within his entire body and in his very soul of that burning sensations, running through his veins. Elliot had the ability to see his visions in his dreams and some other things that he did not know what was going right through him.

Elliot's vision dream:

Elliot walked along the side walk in his suit. His gun in his holster and his Police Detective SVU badge and he walked over by the apartment building and the warehouse. As he walked by, Elliot hid along the side of the warehouse and he saw a blond, brown hair, 5 feet, 9 inches, light hazel brown eyed lady with 2 men in the back of the building. He looked at her closely and he knew that she looked very familiar ever since the day she was born.

Elliot Stabler was 6 feet tall. He looked at Julie, who she looked down at her hands as if she was in distressed and ashamed. The Kingpin of the drug dealers grabbed her chin and said something to her. Julie was disgusted and she looked away. She gritted her teeth and her tears flowing from her eyes and down her cheeks. Elliot wanted to save her right there and then, but when the Kingpin said her name 'Julie,' Elliot furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

He wondered about her name and why will she not speak as he looked at her. 'Maybe she's a mute perhaps.' Elliot though to himself. Her name sounded so familiar to him. He still had the very strong urge to save her when the Kingpin had said her full name 'Julie Williams,' it hit Elliot like a ton of bricks to his realization of her name that had been spoken for him for his ears to hear. He remembered her now and fully completely whole as he kept looking at Julie.

Elliot knew her very well ever since when she was a little baby girl, maybe around a month old. Elliot, his older brother, younger sister, his Mom, Bernie and his Dad, Joseph had found her on their front door step porch of their house in Queens, NY in a really good size basket to fit her in, all wrapped in a nice purple blanket. Somebody had put her there for some reason. Maybe her Mom and Dad? Perhaps. Elliot took really good care of her, feeding her food, playing with her and he fell so deeply in love with her ever since he was 15 years of age.

But some days later, when Elliot was at school, Mr. Joseph Stabler had hired a babysitter, Kathy, age 19 to watch Julie when they all went to work and school. Something was so definitely very wrong, Elliot came home from school and looked for Julie. There was no note or anything. Julie was taken from Elliot's house. Julie was missing. Elliot cried so hard it hurts so much and he wanted to get her back. He wanted to find someone who had done such a thing like that, he or she will be prosecuted and of course getting arrested for kidnapping. 'It must be the babysitter, perhaps.' Elliot thought to himself tearfully, crying out for Julie.

At the warehouse, where Elliot was hiding and watching Julie, the Kingpin stood up and took her by her right arm roughly and he dragged her along to the front of the building. Elliot quietly rushed to the front. He had the strength to protect her at all costs. The big boss grabbed Julie's face with 1 hand and his other in a fist and then 'WHOP!' He punched her in the face and she had lost conciousness and her body went limp. Knocked her out cold.

When Elliot saw this scene before him, he was way beyond pissed off and his hands were balled up into his fists until they went pale white as a ghost. As he waited for the big boss and his assistant to leave Julie on the side walk, out cold, Elliot now felt that very strong feeling of protection for Julie.

When the 2 drug dealers drove in the car and were out of sight and out of town, Elliot ran from the side of the warehouse and he rushed over to Julie's motionless body. He kneeled to her side and he put his 2 fingers to her neck for a pulse. There was a pulse, but weak. Elliot then sat himself onto the side walk and he checked for any of her injuries or any broken bones on her, but there was none what so ever. Thank God for that.

He picked Julie up gently without injuring her and placed her onto his lap and he tenderly held her into his arms, rocking her from side to side, cradling her head against his right shoulder and buried his face into her hair as his tears were flowing down his cheeks and into her hair and he sobbed softly. His Body, mind, his heart and his very soul ached for Julie. "I love you, Julie, sweetheart, so very much. You'll be okay. I'll take take good care of you and support you. I'll never let you go. I love you." Elliot said in a broken voice tearfully.

He picked her up gently into his strong arms with out injuring her off of the side walk and he walked with her in his arms, carrying her down the street to bring her to a safe place with him forever. Elliot's dream began to fade into darkness.

End of Elliot's vision dream.

Elliot laid in his bed as his eyes shot wide open and he bolted sitting up in his cold sweat and his head in his hands, wiping the sweat off of his face and he sighed deeply. "What the hell was that all about?" Elliot wondered to himself out loud. He turned his head and it was 4:00 A.M. No time to go back to sleep now. Then he remembered the dream that he had about the lady in his dreams. Elliot also remembered her name, Julie Williams, he had known her since she was a baby. Even though, it was 30 years ago since she was kidnapped.

He will hopefully find her. Elliot got out of his bed, he got dressed, grabbed his gun, his badge and his keys, ate his breakfast and he went out the door. Elliot had to be at the SVU Precinct at 7:00 A.M. This was going to be a very long day for him. On his way over to the 1-6 SVU Precinct, he kept thinking about rescuing his Julie, his sweetheart. "I love you so much and I will find you soon, Julie, sweetheart. I 'will' find you." Elliot said to himself as he drove down the road.

For 30 years, he still was deeply in love with Julie for all that time ever since that day he had found her on his door step porch. He had never given up on her.


	3. 3: Finding Julie Williams

Chapter 3: Finding Julie Williams.

SVU 1-6 Precinct, Manhattan, NY

March 26, 7:00 A.M.

When Elliot got to the 1-6 SVU Precinct on time, just 5 minutes of 7, early enough. His SVU Police Captain, Don Cregan walked over to Elliot and he had him come into his office, so he closed his office door so they could talk in private and Don wanted to know what really happened out there from the night before. "Elliot, what the hell happened out there when you were out on patrol last night?" Don asked in concern in his stern voice. He had heard part of what happened out there by the park, just 1 mile from the 1-6 Precinct.

Elliot looked at Don. He closed his eyes and he sighed deeply. "I was patrolling last night and I saw some kind of an animal of some sort, walking around, so I parked the car to the side of the road and I got out and I checked it out. When I walked over to the back of the warehouse, where that is there next to the apartment buildings were at and then I heard growling." As Elliot said this, Don looked at him with furrowed eyebrows in confusion. Elliot continued. "And then suddenly, out of no where from behind me, I was attacked and bitten by a wolf." Elliot said as he looked at Don.

Don's eyes were wide as saucers as he looked at Elliot. "Were you bitten anywhere by that wolf, Elliot?" Don asked in a whisper. He did not want anyone to hear, so they had to stay quiet down in Don's office.

Elliot sighed. "Yeah, it's only on my left shoulder." Elliot said as he nodded when he pointed to his shoulder. "It's just a scratch. My doctor did some tests on me and he said that the wolf bite had no rabies what so ever."

Don gave Elliot a small smile. "Well, Elliot, as long as you got yourself checked out by your doctor from the rabies, in which that you do not have it, you're all right by me." Don said and then he added. "That wolf that you were bitten from, it belongs to the Kingpin of the drug dealers at that warehouse. He has a hostage there." Do said.

Elliot raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Why, what's been going on out there?" Elliot asked in curiosity. He wanted to know.

Don sighed. "There is a case from 30 years ago. A kidnapping. A month old baby girl was abducted around the area from where you lived with your family." As Don had said this, Elliot looked at him and he knew what Don was talking about. Elliot was shocked. His eyebrows were raised sky rocketed up to his short, buzz cut hair line. He knew about it in his dreams about Julie and he had took care of her when he was only at the age of 15.

"You meant to tell me that... Oh my God." Elliot said in shock as he ran his hand through his short hair. "Damn. Just like when I had that about her in my dreams that I had last night when I got back from the Hospital after being bitten. It was like a vision there. I know exactly who she is, Don. I do remember and I do know her very well and I need to find her and to protect her from those preps who would hurt her in anyway." Elliot said in hoping.

Don gently placed his hand in Elliot's good, uninjured right shoulder. "You will find her, Elliot. Trust me. This case is still opened. It has been 30 years since then. We will get this bastard and his assistant to be put them behind prison bars for what they did to Julie." As Don said this, he saw the look on Elliot's face was the look of concern and the strong urge to the protection for Julie. Don had to ask. "Are you in love with Julie, Elliot?" Don asked in a whisper.

Elliot looked at him with the innocence in his blue eyes and he nodded. "Yeah, Don, I am so deeply in love with her so much. I love her with all my heart. When Kathy told about her when I asked her, she told me that she died 15 years ago. I thought she was dead. After Kathy and I got divorced 2 years ago, I know now that she is alive out there. I thought that I gave up on looking for her. I've known her ever since she was a baby. I want to help and teach her of how to love me and I want to marry her and have kids with her. And I am not going to give up on her now. Not in a million years I won't. I know that Kathy did it." Elliot confessed.

Don completely understood and he smiled at him. "All right, Elliot. You can take this case and find her. I'll get that arrest warrant and I'll have you ride over to that warehouse with Fin and Munch. Does that sound like a very good plan for you, Detective Elliot Stabler?" Don asked, smiling at him.

Elliot smiled brightly. " It sure does sound like a very good plan, Don." Elliot said with the thrill in his voice. And with that, he walked out of Don's office to catch up with Fin and Munch.

East side of Manhattan

March 26, 8:00 A.M.

As Elliot, Munch and Fin were staking out at the warehouse, just watching for anything suspisious, Elliot kept a real close eye on the warehouse. He knew that Julie was in there, being held against her will. Fin and Munch had noticed that the way Elliot was looking straight at the building. They were really concerned for him and for Julie as well. Fin sighed. "Hey, man, Elliot, are you feeling okay, man? You look you're really tense there." Fin asked in concern as he placed his hand on right shoulder.

Elliot's thoughts were broken off for the moment when his body was too tense when Fin had touched his shoulder. He looked at them, feeling relaxed just a little bit, but not that much and he deeply sighed tiredly. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just a little nervous that's all." Elliot said as he looked from them to back at the warehouse, looking for Julie Williams.

Fin and Munch looked at each other and then they shrugged their shoulders as they watched the building from the car window. Just then a few moments later, Elliot, Munch and Fin just saw 2 tall men with a woman, being dragged by her arms and her hair. Elliot knew it was Julie there, who she was being tortured by the Kingpin and his assistant. Elliot was shaking with rage and the anger and his wolf form within him was beginning to surface. He wanted to go after them for what they were doing to Julie. Fin and Munch were on alert about him.

Elliot wanted to get out of the damn car and get to Julie when Fin's and Munch's hands were on his shoulder carefully, especially his left shoulder to hold him down as Elliot squirmed. "Hey, Elliot, man, calm down." As Fin said this, Elliot's eyes went from blue to amber golden. Fin looked at Elliot's eyes. Munch saw this, he and Fin were completely shocked at the scene before them with their eyes wide as saucers. "Whoa! Elliot, your eyes were just went from blue to brown. That's not normal, man." Fin said in shock. Munch remained silent, still shocked, looking at Elliot's eyes as he watched a close eye on the building.

At the warehouse, the Kingpin and his assistant, who was holding Julie from behind. She had tears flowing down her face. She thought she was going to die out on the side walk. The big boss grabbed her face. Elliot senses her distress and he also felt her heart rate was beating rapidly. The Kingpin took his right fisted hand and then, 'SMACK,' he punched Julie in the face. Elliot saw this in his dreams. She fell to the ground with a thud and she had lost conciousness on the side walk right in front of the warehouse.

After of all of that commotion, the assistant ran towards the car on the side of the building and got into the driver's seat and the Kingpin got into the passenger seat, he started up the car and drove off as fast as they could and out of sight, so the police won't get them and they also left Julie behind. That was really weird.

As the bad guys drove away, Elliot went first as he bolted out of the cop car and he ran as fast as he could to get over where Julie was. He knelt down right beside her and he put his 2 fingers to her neck as he checked for her pulse. Thank God that she was still alive. Elliot sighed in relief when he found her pulse point on her neck, but weak.

Elliot gently touched Julie to make sure that there were no broken bones what so ever, due to which thankfully there were none. He picked her up gently and tenderly into his strong arms and he held Julie onto his lap and he kissed her forehead gently as he rocked her from side to side. He shuddered as he felt his eyes welled up with his tears in his eyes.

Fin and Munch were watching Elliot with Julie in his arms, just hoping that she was okay. They knew that Elliot Stabler was in love with Julie Williams. They ran from the cop car and the ran over towards to where Elliot and Julie were on the side walk. They were a little out of breath. "How bad is she, Elliot?" Munch asked in concern, panting. He wanted to know.

Elliot looked up at them with tears in his and down his cheeks. "Bad enough. It's nothing serious. There is no broken bones thank God. Except there are some of the bruises, a bump on her head and some cuts on her body as well. I can't leave her side. I love her so much. I'm staying with her and support her every step of the way. I love her so very much ever since she was a baby girl." Elliot said. His cracked as he held Julie in his strong arms. He started to cry into her hair.

Fin and Munch were shocked by Elliot's words. They had never seen Elliot like this before in his state. Munch and Fin looked at each other and then they looke back at him. "Elliot, we have to get Julie to the Hospital. I'll call for an Ambulance." Fin said and then he added. "You do love her. Don't you, Elliot?" Fin asked. He wanted to know and so does Munch.

Elliot looked at Fin and Munch and he nodded. "Yeah, I do love her so very much and I'm not letting her go as long as I live." Elliot whispered as he still held Julie protectively into his arms. Munch and Fin nodded in an understanding.

15 minutes later, the Ambulance came and the Paramedics checked Julie for any injuries and there were none except for some of the bruising and some cuts that were on her body. They got her onto the stretcher and put her into the Ambulance so they can check her vital signs and Elliot came along with her as he sat right beside her and he took her hand into his as he stroked her hair gently as they were on their way to the Hospital.


	4. 4: Waking Up In The Hospital?

Chapter 4: Waking Up In The Hospital?

At Mercy General Hospital, Manhattan

March 26, 9:45 A.M.

After Julie was in the Hospital, in a private room and on the Hospital bed, Elliot was at her bedside on her left side, holding her hand in his, caressing it with his thumb while his tears streaming down his face in hoping for her to wake up. He had never ever had left her side what so ever.

A half an hour later, Elliot was taking a nap when he felt her hand twitch slightly and he woke up from the felling. He sat up in the chair that he was sitting in and he looked at her tenderly. "Julie?" Elliot whispered. He then added. "Julie, can you hear me? It's me, your Elliot." He said lovingly as he stroked her hair gently and tenderly.

Julie moved slightly on the bed and she flutteringly opened her eyes. Her eyes brows furrowed as she looked at Elliot in confusion. Even though, Julie was a mute, though, never deaf. She could hear just fine of what people were saying to her by talking to her. She had dreams of Elliot every night. He kept telling her in her dreams that he took really good care of her, that he would find her and that he loved her very much. Then, the realization dawned on her. In her reality, when she saw Elliot, smiling at him and sighed in relief.

Even though, she was too young to remember Elliot Stabler. Julie was so very happy him again after 30 years of all that time since then she was kidnapped by the Kingpin of the drug dealers, his assistant and Kathy.

While she laid in the Hospital bed, Julie wanted to know of how Elliot knows her. She gestured some of the signs with her hands. Even though, she was not deaf in the ears at all. "How do you remember me when I was a baby?" Julie asked silently by using her hand gestures as signs.

Elliot chuckled as he looked at her when he took her hand into his. Julie was sweet enough to let him. "I've known you very well ever since you were a little baby girl 30 years ago." Elliot said when Julie's eyes were welled up in her tears of joy when she gave him a watery smile at him and she squeezed his hand gently. Those were really tears of joy tears. No kidding. Elliot smiled as he to squeezed her hand gently in response, just to let her know that he was there for her all the way. Then, he continued. "When my family and I found you on our door step porch at our house, I couldn't take my eyes off of you. You were a very beautiful and a very special gifted baby." Elliot said as he smiled lovingly at her. Then he leaned forward and he gently and softly kissed her forehead as Julie closed her eyes. She felt like she was all ready being loved by Elliot. He loves her and she loves him so much. Julie felt much safe of being with Elliot.

1 hour later, Elliot's doctor, Dr. Perkins walked into the private room and told him that Julie could go home with him. Julie got out of the Hospital bed and changed her clothes that Elliot brought some of his clothes with him to give her to wear. Even though, she was still too weak in her condition. She wore 1 of Elliot's NY Giants t-shirts and a pair of his grey sweat pants that he also gave her to wear.

When Julie got done putting on some of Elliot's old clothes, she looked straight at the wheel chair and grimaced at it. Elliot looked at her, smiling and he chuckled at her. "Julie, sweetheart, toy don't like the wheel chair, don't you, honey?" Elliot asked softly.

Julie looked at him and she shook her head no as she smiled at Elliot and she was making hand gesture signs. "No, I don't like wheel chairs." Julie said with her hands. (There are people out there in our nation and the whole world that who can not talk. Either deaf or not, it's good using the hand sign language, even though, Julie here is not deaf, but she is a mute.)

Elliot chuckled. "Well, uh, I can carry you if you want me to sweetheart?" Elliot asked gently.

When Julie was leaning on the bed for support, even though, he was 2 feet away from her. She looked at him, then she looked at the wheel chair, grimaced at it, then looked back at Elliot and she nodded yes silently. Elliot smiled at her lovingly as he stood and walked towards her, then he stood right in front of her like their faces were mere inches apart and then, he bent down a little bit and he brought his left arm under the back of her knees and wrapped is right arm around her back to steady her when he lifted her up into his strong arms and he carried her out of the private room and out of the Hospital. Elliot and Julie got into a Taxi cab and went to his apartment.


	5. 5: Julie Loves Living With Elliot

Chapter 5: Julie Loves Living With Elliot.

Elliot Stabler Residence

April 9, 6:00 A.M.

2 weeks right after Julie had left the Hospital, she had been living with Elliot ever since then, even though, she was still recovering from her weakened condition, so he helped her all the way through thick and thin and he brought her come clothes and other things that she will be required with. Even though, he was not married anymore to Kathy and he was now divorced for 6 months now. And now, all that Elliot really wanted was to love, cherish, help, support and marry Julie and stay with her for the rest of his life all the way as long as he lived. For all of their eternity.

Elliot Stabler had married Kathy Maynard when he was 18 years of age and then for 20 years of their marriage, they had 5 kids and they were now divorced. When Kathy married Elliot then, he did not even realized that she had him get him away from Julie and the thoughts of her within his mind were not all gone though. In a way, lost, but not forgotten. Kathy had her new husband, Nick and Elliot's kids had moved out to Washington state after they got hammered with the divorce.

What was that had Elliot did not know that Kathy had moved was that she was really stupid enough to apparently brainwashed his kids to tell Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie, Elizabeth and little 3 year old boy, Eli that their father does not love them anymore.

When Elliot heard about what was going on there, he was very upset from what he had heard about out there. After Elliot married Kathy years back, he kind of gave up on finding Julie, Kathy became pregnant with Maureen, he knew he was there for his kids, but not for Kathy, even though, he was still in love with Julie. Elliot never fell in love with Kathy, but he only loved his 5 kids very much until this had to happen with the separation, the divorce and her brainwashing his kids going against him. Elliot took it so really hard about that situation and conflicts.

And now, Elliot wanted to know the 'Real' truth about Kathy like there was something off about her. He knew that she might have had something to do with the kidnapping of the baby girl, Julie Williams and the love affair that she had with Nick.

During their divorce and Kathy moving in with her boyfriend/lover, going to be her new husband, Nick Stone, The thoughts of Julie had came back into his mind. He now had never taken his mind off of Julie, even though, he still had dreams about her every night. He still kept thinking about her every day through out his life in hoping that she was still alive. Of course Kathy had lied to Elliot about that, but he did not believe her.

And now, being so very happy, Elliot was more than glad to have Julie with him forever. They are soul mates. (Just like Edward Cullan and Bella Swan in the Twilight Saga as soul mates.) After that, Elliot still had never gave up on loving Julie for who she was and what she was, just as long as he lived. Even though, he still loves her so very much.

When Elliot told Julie of what that had happened between him and Kathy and her being dead, Julie saw the the tears that welled up in Elliot's eyes. He was in tears and she pulled him into her arms tight as he cried with his face buried into her neck, rubbing his back in comfort to help him get him relax. She kissed the top of his head to let him know that she loves him very much. She was like an Empathic person. She felt his pain and also felt very bad for him for what he had to go through in the past for what Kathy did to Elliot.

1 day, when she recovered 80 percent, Julie did not want to stay home alone, so Elliot sat on his couch right next to his sweet girlfriend, Julie, getting on his shirt and tie. Julie had her clothes on that Elliot had bought her. As they sat together on the couch, Elliot and Julie stared a each other in silence for a few moments and then, Elliot broke the silence after a few moments later. "Julie, I know that you don't want to stay here all alone, but I was wondering if you would like to come to work with me. Would you like that, sweetheart?" Elliot asked in hoping for her to go with him to SVU 1-6 Precinct.

Julie looked at Elliot and then she had a big smile on her face and she nodded yes brightly,in hoping that she would work with at his side at his desk. She wanted to stay with Elliot because, she was so safe being with him. Elliot then stood up from the couch and he stood right in front of Julie and he pressed his forehead against hers and he contentedly sighed. "I will always protect you, Julie, baby. I love you so very much." Elliot said with so much compassion and his love for her. His girlfriend. Julie knew that he loves her and that she also loves him so very much as well.

Julie looked at Elliot with her hazel brown eyes and she looked into his blue eyes. She nodded in understanding and she smiled at him. As they stood there in front of each other, staring at 1 another, Elliot then gently reached up his hand and he caressed her right cheek with the back of his left hand. He also then leaned forward slowly as to not scare her, Julie closed her eyes, waiting for him to kiss her and she leaned into his touch. She was a bit nervous at first. Elliot then gently kissed her lips against his softly. After 10 seconds, they broke their kiss for a moment and looked at each other for a few moments.

Just then, Elliot gently again kissed her lips deeply to his. Julie silently gasped as she felt his tongue slid across her lower lip until she opened her mouth to gain him access to enter her mouth, so he could caress his tongue to hers. It had felt so very good. The Exquisite feeling of love was in the air. After 5 to 10 minutes later of them kissing so passionately, they broke their kiss. Elliot wrapped his arms around Julie tightly, but gently with her head rested against his chest. He had been so gentle with her.

Even though, it felt like a long while, hugging and kissing each other, Elliot reluctantly pulled away from Julie a little bit. He then held out his right hand out for her to take. She was more than glad of it when she took his hand into hers. Elliot wrapped his arm around Julie's waist and he held her close to him as they walked out of Elliot's apartment. Elliot and Julie are meant to be together forever until their last breath.


End file.
